


Field Trip

by georgiamagnolia



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mildly Slash, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiamagnolia/pseuds/georgiamagnolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agents do the best they can with what they have, sometimes even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field Trip

“Remind me that we're saving the world.”

“We're saving the world?”

“Aren't we?”

“I hope so, otherwise I'm risking frostbite for no good reason.” Napoleon hunched his shoulders a little deeper in the heavy coat and layers of sweaters he wore and went back to picking the lock.

“Cheer up, Napoleon, it could be worse.”

Napoleon only gave his partner a look over his shoulder

“We could be doing this dressed as Yeti or something.”

“Do they have Yeti in Greenland?”

“I certainly hope not.”

The lock finally sprung, Napoleon stood back while Illya rerouted the wires and connections in THRUSH's communications outpost.

“Two down and three to go.”

“You sound so cheerful when you say that.”

Illya only shrugged and turned toward the snowmobile still idling outside. Napoleon locked up, checking that there was nothing out of place and being sure to wipe their footprints away with the broom just inside the door. He joined Illya on the machine and hung on for dear life as Illya gunned the engine and they flew over the barren snowfield.

***

“You knew it couldn’t last.”

“Our luck’s not run out quite yet, Illya, I have our escape route well in hand.”

Illya frowned at how gleeful Napoleon sounded. “As far as I can tell, they haven’t figured out yet that we were ever away from town so the adjustments to the antennae array should be safe for now. What did you learn at the docks?”

“The rent on a boat is well under budget.”

“While that is splendid for someone who wants to go fishing, Napoleon, this is not helpful.”

“Don’t be so sure about that. We need to make ourselves scarce for a few days and there are very few places that we could disappear to in what passes for a city here. You could learn to like deep sea fishing, couldn’t you?”

“This is your revenge isn’t it?”

Napoleon gave his partner a look of pure innocence and raised both brows in a question.

***

The beep of his communicator roused Napoleon from his half doze and he answered it with a voice that was all businesslike and in direct counter to his still relaxed state. “Solo here.”

“Mr. Solo, I trust you have found a suitable safehouse?”

“After a fashion, yes.” Napoleon smiled as he said it. “And the rerouted antennae seems to be working fine as well.”

“Indeed it is, Mr. Solo. Your rendezvous with the exit team is in three days time. We cannot do it sooner because of a storm front. Can you be at the coordinates at 1900 three days from now?

“We can. We have plenty of supplies and an absolutely secure location. We’ll be there.”

Illya reappeared as Napoleon was signing off his communication with their employer. He dropped his burden and started to shrug out of his heavy coat, looking a question at his partner.

“Three days and we’re out of here.”

“Good. You’ll be tired of cooking fish by then.”

“Oh I don’t know, there are compensations.” Napoleon set to work putting the fish that Illya had caught and cleaned onto the spit they had rigged over their small campfire. When he was done he rejoined Illya in the shelter they’d set up. Under the roofed three walls it was warm and the steam was gathering in a heavy tendrils. The humid air was thick and condensation gathered on their skin as both men slipped out of their clothes and into the natural hot spring they had found.

“Ah, this is the life. Relaxed and toasty warm while the whole world outside is frozen and miserable.”

“You realize that if we were here any later in the year we couldn’t enjoy the spring at all.”

“I told you our luck was holding,” Napoleon smiled. “And it wasn’t luck that you knew exactly how to build this shelter so the heat from the pool would keep it warm. That was clever of you.”

“It’s my job.”

“To be clever or to keep me warm?”

Illya turned and saw the gleam of mischief in his partner’s eyes and felt an answering spark begin to build in his own.


End file.
